


Party Tattoos

by SuusUrie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Sick Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Sick Killian Jones, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuusUrie/pseuds/SuusUrie
Summary: When Killian falls ill and his body is raging with fever, how will his family deal with the fever-addled dreams torturing the young man?





	Party Tattoos

Killian was used to spending long days at the docks, working there full time now that everything had settled down a bit. It wasn’t like Jefferson and he were short on money — Regina made sure of that while casting the first curse — but being busy all the time helped Killian feel better. Archie had concluded he felt like he was bothering his husband by eating the food Jefferson had bought and by spending all his time with him, it was expected Killian would feel like he was annoying him. Archie then suggested Killian should get a job himself, to earn a bit of money and spend time away from Jefferson, as much as he hated being more than five feet away from his lover. 

So, two months later, Killian is walking home at just past seven p.m. after spending almost thirteen hours working in the cold weather. He’s exhausted and wants nothing more than to cuddle with Jefferson, but he is also very aware of the fact that Grace is a priority to the father. This time every evening, Jefferson and Grace have a tea party. The young lass has no particular want for such things anymore, but she knows her father likes the nostalgia, so she plays along and enjoys the sweets and the tea while she still can. Most nights Killian would join them after heating up supper, but he is in no mood to do much of anything right now. He had woken up feeling exhausted, and after spending the rest of the day working hard, he feels like he could fall asleep the moment he closes his eyes. He shivers as the wind picks up; it was winter, and with Killian still refusing to adapt to the clothing of this world, he has nothing but the shorter variant of his leather jacket to keep him warm. He looks up at the sky, groaning as he sees snowflakes coming out of the night sky and picks up his pace, desperate to get home to his family. 

 

He lets out a sigh of relief as he sticks his key in the lock of Jefferson’s and his house. He hears Grace chattering happily as soon as the door opens, and he can’t help but smile. His lass always manages to make him smile, no matter how tired he is. He steps inside and quickly closes the door behind him, trying to avoid the warm air leaving the house. He still marvels at the fact that warmth can be produced without a fire. As soon as the door closes, he hears Grace get up and run towards him. Warm arms suddenly wrap around his waist, and he stumbles against the door with the sudden impact. “Daddy! Papa and I were waiting for you to start the party, papa got your favorite biscuits!” She exclaims loudly, hurting Killian’s suddenly sensitive head. He grins down and hums. “Is that so, my princess?” Even though his plan was to go to bed as soon as he greeted his family, he has no intention of denying Grace anything. “Well, then let’s get going, shall we? We shouldn’t let your father wait too long, he gets so grumpy!” He says the last bit loud enough for Jefferson to hear it, the raising of his voice triggering the lingering tickle in the back if his throat. He coughs a few times in the crook of his elbow, before smiling and grabbing his princess’ hand and following her to the living room, where his beloved husband sits, smiling at his family. 

“Hello, darling. Sorry I took so long, the weather is bloody awful outside.” As if to prove his point, Killian shakes his head, several melting snowflakes flying off of his hair. Jefferson just smiles wider and pulls him down to sit next to him, pecking his cheek. “That’s alright, Grace was just telling me how her day was. I got you bourbon biscuits, but you should eat supper first.” Killian hesitates before shrugging and glancing at Grace. “I ate supper at work.” That’s a lie, he hasn’t eaten since dinner the previous night, but his stomach feels awfully unsettled and he doubts he can eat whatever Jeff had made. Jefferson raises an eyebrow and scans Killian’s features, noting how he looks a bit flushed. Blaming it on the cold weather his husband just battled through, he grabs his hand, squeezing it gently. “Sure? You never eat at work. Did Mary Margaret bring you something?” Killian looks at Grace, smiling at her to let the girl know nothing is going on. “I- ah.. Nova brought Leroy lunch and he gave me the left-over’s. They left me feeling a bit bloated. Though perhaps you could fill me up some more in a bit, hm?” He suggests, wiggling his eyebrows as Grace shrieks, “Daddy! That’s gross!” Killian laughs at Grace’s disgusted face, but has to stop quickly before another coughing fit is triggered. He grins at Jefferson’s disapproving face and shrugs. “Come on, love. It’s not like the lass doesn’t know what happens when we’re alone,” Killian teases, pecking along the other man’s jawline. Jefferson chuckles and pushes him away, rolling his eyes. “That may be, but there’s no need to traumatize my Grace. And besides, I bet you’ll be asleep before any activities of the sorts can take place. You look exhausted, babe.” Killian shrugs. “Aye, could be. Long day at work. Now, lass, tell me all about your day, will you?” 

As Grace rambles about her day at school, Jefferson maneuvers Killian’s head onto his lap. Killian just looks up at Jeff and stifles a groan as Jefferson’s fingers start to comb through his hair, making it incredibly difficult to focus on his princess’ storytelling. He makes sure to hum once in a while in response to Grace, but he’s fairly certain both she and his husband know he’s not really paying attention; neither of them seem to blame him, though. Killian closes his eyes a few minutes later, his tense shoulders finally relaxing.

After a while, he hears Grace shift closer. “Is daddy asleep? He hasn’t had his biscuits yet, papa!” She exclaims a tad too loud, making Killian groan as sharp pain shoots through his temple. Jefferson just soothes him by pecking his forehead, slim fingers still making their way through dark hair. “I know, sweetie. But tell you what, to make up for daddy skipping his desert, you can have a cup of hot cocoa before bed, alright?” Grace squeals happily, which results in Killian trying to hide a wince. His head is throbbing by now, and he can’t wait to sleep. After living over 300 years, he didn’t usually sleep a lot, mainly because he got sick of sleeping when there was so much else he had to do — things such as surviving. Now, however, he wants nothing more than to sleep all night. As soon as Grace runs off to get what he assumes to be the previously promised hot beverage, Jefferson shifts his head onto a pillow. Killian opens his eyes, trying to figure out where the hatter is going. The man just smiles, pressing a kiss against the space in between the dark eyebrows of his other half. “Relax. I’m just making sure Grace doesn’t burn down the house. Do you want a drink?” Killian thinks about how any liquor will probably soothe his aching body right now, but will probably leave him with an even more painful headache in the morning. “Aye, love. But you should sit down on that pretty bottom of yours. I shall assist the princess and retrieve drinks.” Jefferson cocks an eyebrow and takes notice of how Killian grunts when he pushes himself up. This normally wouldn’t be that strange; after all, Killian’s body has endured a lot in the last few centuries. But the droplets of sweat forming on his lover’s forehead are what makes the grunt worrisome. 

“Babe, I think you should rest some more. You don’t look so well,” Jefferson says, squatting down in front of Killian from his standing position. The pirate rubs his eyes wearily, huffing slightly. “You’ve never complained about my looks before. What’s changed?” He jokes, but the cough accompanying his sentence ruins the amusing tone. Jefferson ignores the attempts to avoid his statement and presses the back of his hand against his boyfriend’s forehead. As soon as the cool hand lands on his forehead, Killian leans into the touch. The sand-haired man sighs at the heat radiating off the man in question, standing up to get the thermometer. Killian immediately stands up in alarm, clinging onto the other’s arm. “Where are you going?” He almost squeaks. Now that Jefferson can look into his eyes, he notices they’re glazed over with fever. He shushes Killian and carefully pushes him onto the couch. “I was going to get the thermometer, but would it be better if I asked Grace to get it?” He watches closely as Killian nods, a petulant look on his face. Jefferson helps him lay down on the couch, trying to figure out how he’s gonna get him to bed later on. As soon as Killian’s covered with a blanket, he grasps the clammy hand that reaches for him. “Grace, sweetheart?” He listens as his daughter runs to the living room, her beautiful face in a frown at the sight of Killian laying down. “Yes, papa?” She asks quietly, not wanting to disturb her daddy. Jefferson smiles reassuringly and squeezes the hand he’s holding, prompting a reaction from the man. All it does, however, is make Killian moan loudly, his face scrunched up in something that Jefferson can’t quite place. “Could you get me the thermometer, please? It seems your daddy is running a fever.” Grace runs away to retrieve the object mere seconds after the words leave his mouth and the hatter is left to take care of his sick husband.

With the cool hand of Jefferson still on his forehead, Killian soon starts shivering. Jefferson squeezes the hand he’s still holding and whispers, “Why didn’t you tell me you were feeling this bad?” Killian just groans, mustering up the energy to respond. When he does, it comes out as a shaky mutter. “D-Didn’t think I was ill. Just t-tired.” A shiver wracks his frame as he speaks, making Jefferson worry just a tad bit more. 

“You’ve been sick before, right? Surely you can recognize the symptoms,” he prompts. Killian looks up at his husband, shrugging slightly. “Well, it has been close to thirty years since I last fell ill. Perhaps I was just h-hoping to set a new record, love,” he jokes, a quiet cough accompanying the sentence. As Jefferson opens his mouth to respond, Grace comes rushing back in, her left hand holding the requested thermometer. She quickly walks over to the two men and, instead of giving the device to her papa, she immediately gets her daddy to open his mouth and carefully puts it under his tongue. Jefferson raises an eyebrow at the pair, but Grace just looks at Killian  
while his husband stares back with what can only be described as fondness, noticeable even through the fever-glazed eyes. 

With the thermometer still in Killian’s mouth, the pirate takes the moment of silence to close his eyes again and assess his condition. While he now knows for sure he’s running a fever, it’s not the thing that bothers him most. His head aches terribly, as does his stomach. Every noise seems to be amplified and hurts his head even more. His throat feels scratchy, yet not enough to be incredibly uncomfortable; compared to his other symptoms, it’s just minor. Another shiver wracks his body, his stiff muscles protesting against the movement.

“-how does that sound?” 

Killian tries to furrow his eyebrows at his husband, but Grace seems to be blocking the view. He didn’t catch the first part of the sentence, making it awfully hard to understand what Jefferson is talking about. 

“I-I.. what?” He asks, heavy-lidded eyes trying to focus on the faces of his loved ones. He catches Jefferson comforting smile disappearing for a split-second before it returns, this time forced. “I was saying, how would you like a bath, hm? Your fever is a bit too high, my darling,” Jefferson says, his hand playing with the feverish man’s hair.

Killian wills his head to nod slightly, pushing himself into a sitting position. “Aye, that w-would be splendid. Unless you’re trying to trick me into a c-cold bath again, then no thank you,” he mutters, focusing on getting the room to stop spinning. Once it does stop, he looks at his husband’s grin. 

“I would never. At least not if it’s not in your best interest, sweetheart.” Jefferson runs his thumb over Killian’s jaw, and the latter can’t help but lean into the comforting touch. “Besides, I don’t think I could trick you into that a second time. You’re stupid, but not that stupid,” Jefferson teases, looking fondly at his sick husband. “Now, let’s go and get you settled in a hot bath, hm? Help your muscles relax, and maybe open up those stubborn sinuses of yours.”

Killian only half-listens to the offer, nodding to what might as well have been an offer to go skiing. “Don’t want to be ‘lone, please?” He mumbles, turning to lay on his side, making it easier to look at his loves, but harder to breathe properly. Jefferson frowns and pulls Killian upright, letting the pirate lean against him for a moment before pulling him up on his wobbly legs. 

“Okay, baby, one step at a time. Lean on me as much as you have to and we’ll make it to the bathroom without any accidents, so no acting tough. I will punch you if you hide anything from me right now..” he mumbles, glancing at Grace. “Can you go ahead and run the bath, Gracie? Make it nice and warm, yeah?” His voice seems to have taken on a permanent soothing tone, just to calm Killian. Grace wastes no time in sprinting to the bathroom, drawing the bath as soon as possible as worry for her daddy fills her body. She isn’t used to seeing him this vulnerable; it usually was her papa who needed comfort from the pirate. 

Jefferson and Killian hobble to the bath, the latter muttering incoherent words into his love’s delicate ears. Within minutes, the ill pirate is situated in the warm water, undergarments still on as to not embarrass Grace. 

As Killian allows his body to relax in the bath, his family around him, he falls into a fitful sleep.


End file.
